


A Naughty Kitten

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Naked spanking, Neko Grimmjow, Parental Shunsui, Spanking, Wild Grimmjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Shunsui takes on a feral ward, Grimmjow, a boy who turns into a cat. When the wild boy goes too far, Shunsui needs to step in and punish him before he goes beyond redemption.





	A Naughty Kitten

A Naughty Kitten

Shunsui was walking through the gardens in his estate, humming a gentle tune and just appreciating the silence and the smells. That is, until he heard his name being called from across the garden.

"Kyoraku-sama?"

Sighing, he looked around before sequestering himself between a hedge of wysteria and a large bush of hydrangeas - hiding himself from view.

The hasty footsteps of the one who called him approached, closer and closer, calling: "Kyoraku-sama!" as they passed right by his hiding spot.

When the went further into the gardens he emerged and chuckled. Aiming to continue his leisurely stroll, he turned swiftly around, only to done face-to-face (technically chest-to-face) with his assistant.

"Oh Nanao-chan," He flustered, rubbing the back of his head. "come to join me on a romantic stroll through the gardens?"

She growled. "It's that boy again, Kyoraku-sama. He's causing trouble. Again."

"Eh, what else is new? Boys will be boys after all." He said, waving her off and turning away.

"This is a serious matter, Kyoraku-sama!" She burst, blocking his way. "This time he barged into the kitchens to get to the meat cellar, ate the prize hog that was to be served to Yamamoto-sama in three days, and when he was to be removed, he concussed three waiters, slashed the chest of a guard, scalded the chef and broke 5 stoves! Now he'd hiding."

"Huh."

"Is that all you have to say? If you hope to keep this boy as your ward, Kyoraku-sama, you best start treating him like one, if not then the name of house Kyoraku will be dragged through the mud when the time comes."

"You're overreacting, Nanao-chan. Besides, I've spoken to him already about his behaviour already, what else is there besides chaining him in place?"

"That wouldn't go unappreciated around the estate." Nanao mumbled.

"Hmm, what was that Nanao-chan?"

"It was nothing, sir." She sighed, knowing she'd have to take a different approach. "However, the woman working on the estate don't feel safe anymore. Sure he's only causing...mischief, right now, but what of when he begins to mature? His kind are known to be...uncaring of complete consent when it comes to intimate matters. They fear for themselves, so I've heard talk that if he's not disciplined quickly to be more tame, the women are going to resign en-masse."

"Uhh..." Shunsui suddenly began to rethink the situation.

"If there are no women working here, then who'll be the one's to draw up your bathes, bring your food, rub your back, and-" She grit her teeth- "warm your bed?"

Shunsui paled. "Alright alright, I see your point, Nanao-chan. Starting now I promise to take more affirmative action when dealing with him."

Nanao nodded and bowed, secretly smirking at the fact that her white lie worked like a charm. "Thank you sir."

******BREAK******

Shunsui decided that a good place to start with policy of "affirmative action" would be to locate his ward. He started at the kitchens -which were in a right state- and from there he was told that his ward went in the direction of the library, the librarian said he went towards the infirmary, and from there: nothing, no-one had seen him.

Shunsui sighed, about to continue looking. Then he saw him. There he was, at the end of the hall, sauntering about without a care, hands in pockets and red stains on his shirt. He was no older than 9 or 10 in appearance, with golden eyes, unkempt teal hair, and most peculiarly, he had a pair of black, triangular cat ears atop his head, along with an equally black tail at the base of his spine.

Out of his eye, he spotted Shunsui. His golden pupils narrowed at the man.

"Grimmjow, come over here right-"

And like that Grimmjow was off like a bullet, dashing down the halls as fast as his legs would carry him. Shunsui frowned and groaned, shrugging off his pink, flowery kimono and folding it on the floor. Then, he disappeared in a blur.

Grimmjow dashed, sliding under and leaping over anybody who was in his way. The last thing he wanted was to talk with Kyoraku. The man was a pain in his backside.

He maneuvered his way out of the grasp of two men who tried to hold him down, giving each of them a scratch to the face for good measure. He continued to run, aiming for the vast gardens, where he could hopefully go without bother for a while.

He smirked, the distinct smell of the gardens getting stronger. But then, he froze. Not of his own accord, of course, but because of the man standing behind him.

"Kyoraku."

"Now Grimmjow, I only want to talk."

"Then let go of my shadow!" Grimmjow had learned pretty quickly that when Shunsui caught up with you, all he had to do was step on your shadow to freeze you in place.

"Can't do that, you'll run again."

Grimmjow's growl was almost feral.

Shunsui gripped Grimmjow's upper arms in an iron grip, then he released his shadow. Grimmjowthrashed as Shunsui held him midair at arm's length.

"Now let's just go to my office."

Grimmjow didn't want that though, so he continued to thrash until his body began to morph. In the blink of an eye the boy was gone, and in his placed was a small, white bobcat with black paws, ears and tail. Shunsui instinctively let go when Grimmjow tried to bite at his hands.

Grimmjow ran again, his speed now greater than it was before. In the process of changing form and sprinting, the boy's top, shoes, and pants fell off of him, leaving nothing on him.

He thought he was home free until from out of nowhere he was caught in some sort metallic fabric. He tried to claw out of it, but they only got caught in the chain-mail like sack. The more he thrashed the more his fur got caught and entangled. It only got worse and began to hurt so he morphed back into his semi-human form.

Only a moment later was he released from his confines. He fell gracelessly onto the floor of Shunsui's office, growing and ready to snap.

"That'll be all, Nanao-chan."

"Sir!" Grimmjow looked at the authoritative woman, judging from the scowl on her face and the fabric in her hand that she was the one who caught him. Shunsui locked the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Let's talk."

"..."

"Okay, I'll start. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Grimmjow asked, standing and turning his back on Shunsui, unashamed that he was completely naked.

"Breaking into the kitchens, eating the hog, injuring my staff and breaking my property."

"I was hungry, and they were bothering me."

"And you couldn't go about getting food a simpler way, could you?"

"If I want food I'll take food, it's that simple."

"Hmm, ya know, people won't respect you if-"

"They won't respect me anyway!" Grimmjow yelled, glaring at Shunsui.

A silence permeated the air between the two.

"Be that as it may, it's come to my attention that I haven't been the treating you the way I ought to. I was hoping that after bringing you here as my ward, you'd calm down sooner or later, but it seems that you've only gotten worse, and it's concerning a lot of people."

"So what, you kicking me out?"

"Nope, I'm more patient than that. Instead I'll treat you as my teacher would have if I acted like you did. Scratch that - I'm not as cruel as he was. C'mon."

Shunsui reached out to grab Grimmjow's hand. He lashed out with his claws, but Shunsui easily caught his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Grimmjow growled as the man frog-marched him to a bed Shunsui used more frequently than he ought to.

Shunsui sat and lay the struggling cat-boy across his lap. Doing what he was about to do, he had the forethought to pin both of the boy's arms to his lower back. It'd definitely make things easier. Thinking about it, he wouldn't have started this with the kid's cheeks naked, but hey, it was his own fault.

"What're you doing?" Grimmjow growled, unconcerned about his vulnerable position.

"Like I said, doing to you what my teacher would've done to me, and giving you a sound spanking."

"What the hell! You can't-"

Grimmjow was swiftly proved wrong when he heard the sharp sound of a SMACK, and and a pink hand-print was seared onto the left side of his pale butt. He yipped, and his tail automatically went to cover the sore spot.

"You can move your tail, or this hurts more than it has to."

Grimmjow kept his tail where it was, not wanting to do anything Shunsui asked him to.

Shunsui shrugged - deciding to let Grimmjow learn by experience - and raised his arm high, bringing it swiftly down on the same spot as before, with another resounding SMACK!

Grimmjow tensed, and sure enough, having his tail in the way did nothing to shield from Shunsui's hand and it only got hurt in the process. But still he was adamant - he wouldn't let the old man know that he was right.

A SMACK to the other cheek had the mound bouncing. Grimmjow yelped again, and his tail switched to the new sore spot. Shunsui laid another hard SMACK to the same spot, smacking the tail as well.

This process continued for a little longer, until Grimmjow got the message and moved his aching tail permanently out of the way, but only after it got smacked eight more times - totaling 16 sore smacks.

SMACK after SMACK rained down on Grimmjow's pinkened bottom, and after 20 it was beginning to actually bother him. He tried to morph into his cat form, but because of the way Shunsui was holding his arms they'd break if he changed, so his body wouldn't let him.

"That wasn't a smart idea." Shunsui said with a small chuckle. He raised his knee and adjusted Grimmjow so that his butt was raised up and taut. "I guess it's time to take off the kiddie gloves and start the real spanking."

Grimmjow didn't show any signs, but those words had him worried - if Shunsui was only just now taking this seriously, how much stinging was he in for? His butt was mildly smarting as it was.

As Shunsui brought his hand down through the air, Grimmjow was sure he heard the sound barrier break. Shunsui's palm landed a sizzling SMACK on the underside of Grimmjow's left cheek, sending a fiery jolt of stinging pain through the boy, all the way up to the tips of his pointed ears.

He grit his teeth, refusing to let Shunsui know that it hurt - the hand print on his flesh let Shunsui know anyway.

Without warning, the boy felt an equally burning SMACK on the underside of his right cheek. And for the next minute or so, those were the norm.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Shunsui counted out 30 of those burners, making sure to slap only the sensitive undersides, which - after 16 slaps a piece - adopted a cherry colouring. Grimmjow resolved himself in showing no signs of discomfort despite the fact that it felt like fire was being held to his rear. He's dealt with worse.

"So, after that, do you have anything to say?" Shunsui asked, hoping that it's be enough to get something from the boy. He doubted it though.

"No." Grimmjow growled.

"Okay then." Shunsui lowered his knee, giving him a perfect trajectory to spank the fleshy crest of Grimmjow's bottom.

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK

Five slow smacks to one cheek -

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK

And five to the other.

Shunsui was smart with these smacks - he let the sting of one spank take full effect, let it simmer and spread, and when the boy felt that it might cool down, he reignited the stinging instantly!

Grimmjow continued to show no signs of pain, but he began to sweat a little.

Shunsui continued with this 5-Slow-Smack per cheek method until both mounds got a further solid 30 hard smacks. They went beyond cherry red to an angry dark red shade, and now Grimmjow was beginning to twitch - Shunsui decided that this brave front wouldn't be lasting for much longer.

He himself had often put up a front of stoicism whilst being punished, and one thing that always fixed that was a bit of embarrassment. Of course, spankings had always been a private affair for Shunsui, and he'd afford Grimmjow the same respect, but even embarrassment between just the two of them could be enough.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

After ten quick smacks to the middle of Grimmjow's butt, Shunsui let go of his wrists. The boy didn't move for a few seconds, skeptical that he was being let off already. He stood, and it was all he could do to suppress a wince of pain. But still, he was glad it was over. God he wanted to rub away some of the stinging, but again, he didn't want Shunsui to have the satisfaction.

Grimmjow breathed. "Well if we're done now-"

"Oh we're nowhere near." Shunsui said with a bit too much glee. He then grabbed Grimmjow and lay him tummy-up over his his lap. He then wasted no time in pushing Grimmjow's knees to his chest, and holding them there with his left arm.

Grimmjow blushed, and he grabbed onto Shunsui's clothes as he felt as if he was gonna fall back. He wasn't going to though, not as long as the man had a hold on him.

"What the hell are you- umph!"

Shunsui lay another burning SMACK onto Grimmjow's nearly untouched sit-spots, and boy did that hurt.

"You've been a naughty kitten Grimmjow-kun, so I'm going to treat you as the child you've been acting like. That's why you're getting the diaper position for your spanking."

Grimmjow flustered. Only when the old man said 'diaper position' did he realise what the situation look like: he was completely naked, getting a hard spanking over the lap like a brat. And it was humiliating. Demeaning. And it was all for something that didn't even matter!

Another blistering SMACK to the sit-spots had him gasp, but nothing more.

"Ya know, if you don't want one of your jewels to get smacked by accident, I suggest you cup 'em."

Grimmjow questioned what he meant for a second before he realised that his balls were in a very vulnerable position - one wrong move from Shunsui would render him infertile. Reluctantly, he let go Shunsui's clothes and cupped his crotch. It didn't really matter to him, but at least now the old man couldn't just glance at junk whenever the fancy passed him.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

30 stoic smacks later, Grimmjow never let out more than a small gasp, but his body betrayed him - his eyes were watering, he was sweating, and he squirmed to try and move out the way.

Shunsui looked at Grimmjow, and the boy wasn't putting up as much of a brave front as he thought - his face was scrunched up in pain, tears were clearly brimming his eyes, his quivering bottom radiated heat, and he was squirming in place something fierce.

Deciding that a new tactic was necessary, he eased Grimmjow off his back and set his feet on the floor. Good thing he kept his hold on the boy, cause by the looks of him, he would've buckled.

He stood Grimmjow between his open legs, bent him over his left thigh, and closed his legs again, trapping the boy in place with his forehead nearly touching the floor.

Raising his hand again, he brought it down on Grimmjow's right thigh, leaving a pink print on the previously untouched flesh.

SMACK was all Grimmjow heard. Fire was all he felt. He jolted forward and clenched his fists. He would not break!

Alternating between left and right, Shunsui proceeded to wallop Grimmjow's thighs with unrelenting force.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Grimmjow's throat let out a single broken croak, a sign that he was finally losing his cool.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

After a grand total of 40 smacks, 20 to each thigh, the tears in Grimmjow's eyes fell, but even after all that, even after his ass was practically set aflame by Shunsui's palm, he still wouldn't submit. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Maybe you have something to say now, eh?" Shunsui asked, hopeful that maybe the boy'd at least attempt something. Anything at all. "Any wrong doings you want to admit to?"

Grimmjow tried to steady his breath. He thought stopping the spanking would at least decrease the sizzle of the pain, but it only settled and hurt more. But he wouldn't let it get to him. HE was the alpha! Nobody else! He wouldn't let anybody - especially Shunsui - get to him.

"Go to hell bastard!" He barked.

Shunsui was actually taken aback. There was no doubt in his mind that after at least 200 smacks, the boy would at least try to say something to end the spanking. Well he was proven wrong - this kid was more stubborn than he ever was.

Shunsui opened his legs again and stood Grimmjow up. His breathing was laboured, his face slightly tear stained, and his knees wobbly.

"Look, I know this is hurting you, so why don't you take a minute to think about it and-"

Grimmjow swung for Shunsui's face with his claws. He easily caught his wrist, and just as easily caught the other one.

Shunsui sighed, twisted Grimmjow's arms behind his back again, and put Grimmjow over his lap in the same position they started in.

He decided that he wasn't going to hold back with these next smacks, and then maybe Grimmjow'd be quick to talk.

He raised his hand high in the air, and brought it down in a broad arc at a blistering speed until it came in contact with Grimmjow's rear with a crackling SMACK!

To Grimmjow, this burned like nothing before. Shunsui's palm came in contact with him with such force that he was certain that if he wasn't being held down then he'd have been sent flying into the wall.

Grimmjow cried out, the burning smack imprinting a scorching pain into his naked bottom, a pain which reverberated through - and amplified - the rest of the stinging. Yet he remained stubborn. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, preparing to bear whatever came his way.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Shunsui smacked seven more times, going left to right across Grimmjow's cheeks, their undersides, his sit-spots, and his thighs, each smack burning an already burnt spot. Each one was just as painful as the last, and Grimmjow was getting continuously closer to his breaking point.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

A total of 40 of those smacks has Grimmjow trembling all over, and his squirming became somewhat frantic. One part of him desperately wanted the spanking to end, but another part - his pride - wouldn't let him submit.

"If you don't have anything to say right now, I'm going to give you 80 more spanks. They'll come slowly, and they'll be very, very sore." Shunsui said. Before, he would've been confident in his ultimatum, but now he was worried Grimmjow would throw it back in his face.

"B-b-b-b-ba-ba-" Grimmjow mewled. The word "bathroom" was trying to force it's way out of his mouth as the need to then maybe he'd be able to stall the spanking, but the word;

"BASTARD!"

-came out instead, dooming him to 80 more of those agonising smacks. Hell, only 40 had him sounding like a cub, so maybe after 80 his pride will be diminished enough for him to apologise.

But for the moment he wasn't going anywhere.

Shunsui didn't even bother with sighing, and just went right for it.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

With each smack, Grimmjow yelped louder, and by now his tears formed a puddle on the floor.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

After just over half of the 80 were delivered, Grimmjow was openly sobbing, hiccuping and gasping as Shunsui continued to bruise his rear. He wasn't tensing anymore, he was just laying there and accepting every smack.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

That was it, Grimmjow couldn't physically tolerate anymore!

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled after smack number 79, making Shunsui stop with his hand midair, surprise evident on his face with relief soon overtaking. He halfheartedly glazed his hand over Grimmjow's cheeks, and let go of his wrists.

Grimmjow sobbed and sobbed, not daring to make a move Shunsui didn't want him to make.

Shunsui rubbed gently up and down Grimmjow's back and looked at his bottom. There was no doubt that there was bruising, the off red/purple colour guaranteed that. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but if this is what it took to discipline his ward, then this is what he'd get.

Slowly and carefully, he stood Grimmjow between his legs. He was a downright pitiful sight altogether - he was red faced with tears cascading down his cheeks, his fists were rubbing his eyes, his ears were dropped depressingly, and he was barely able to stand on his trembling legs. He was just a naked, well punished little boy. Shunsui kept his hand on his hips to keep him steady.

"What are you sorry for, Grimmjow-kun?"

"F-f-f-for everything!"

"Be a bit more specific please."

"For-for-for...I don't know!" He sobbed.

Shunsui sympathized, and decided to let Grimmjow have some time to gather himself.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," He stood and guided Grimmjow to the corner of his office that was left of the door. "you'll kneel here for a while, compose yourself and dry your tears, and when I come back I expect you to have an answer. Okay? Okay."

With that Shunsui left and locked the door behind him. Grimmjow just keeled there, wallowing in his misery. He tried you rub some of the pain away from his bottom, but touching it only made it sting more. He just couldn't think straight!

He tried to think of what Shunsui probably wanted to hear: that he regretted hurting those assholes and breaking the kitchen - but he just couldn't put the words together.

The minutes ticked by, but the tears from Grimmjow's eyes and the pain in his bottom didn't subside at all. God, he just wanted to curl up in his own little ball of misery and sleep.

If he knew this was what was waiting for him he would've just walked by that kitchen and wait to be fed.

The door clicked and in walked Shunsui with a bundle in his arms.

"Well stand up then." Grimmjow stood, and Shunsui tossed the bundle at him. Clothes. "Can't have you stay naked now can we."

Grimmjow didn't answer, he just put on the black, baggy pants, tied the sash that came with them, and buttoned up the sleeveless black jacket that came with them. The material was light enough, so it didn't bother his cheeks too much.

Shunsui sat on the bed again and gestured for Grimmjow to approach him. He slowly went over with his eyes red, his cheeks wet, his tail wrapped securely around his thigh, and his hands down the back of his pants.

"Well, have you found the words you were looking for?"

Grimmjow gulped. "I'm sorry for...breaking your stuff."

"And?"

"H-hurting those people." He avoided Shunsui's gaze.

"And?"

And? What else was there!?

Pitying Grimmjow's confused look, Shunsui helped him out. "You ate the hog that was gonna be served to my mentor. He's the one you can thank for my expert spanking technique." Shunsui chuckled. Grimmjow didn't find it funny.

Shunsui placed his hand on Grimmjow's head. "I hope you never make me have to do that again, Grimmjow-kun, but if I need to I will spank you as many times as necessary."

For now that was all the motivation Grimmjow needed to behave for Shunsui, as temporary as it was. Yes, rest assured that Grimmjow will make many more trips across Shunsui's lap in the years to come.


End file.
